Cross-gender performances
A listing of all Muppet characters who have been puppeteered and voiced by performers of the opposite gender (occasions in which an actor of the opposite gender only supplied the puppetry are not included). Anthony Asbury *Mrs. Zabarelli Terry Angus *Storyteller Fraggle *Brio the Minstrel Heather Asch *Hansel (2006) Rickey Boyd * Cookie Monster's Grandma Fran Brill *Howie *Little Bird *Little Jerry (in a sketch where Grover and the Monotones demonstrate the word "Walk") Tyler Bunch * Janice (The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) Leslie Carrara *Morton the Elephant Bird Kevin Clash *Felicity (in the song "People in Your Neighborhood") *Miss Piggy (Episode 211: Andie MacDowell) (puppetry only) *Clementine *Baby Natasha *female Grapdelite *Sooey Oinker (Dance Along!) *Composta Heap Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Max Michael Earl *Leslie Mostly Andreas Förster *Moni Dave Goelz *Geri and the Atrics drummer *Betina Cratchit *Mildred Huxtetter (The Muppet Show episode 115) *The Sheik of Araby's Wife *Margaret the Stork *Green Fragglette *Zippity Zap's Mom Louise Gold *Bob Lackey Tim Gosley *The Cave's Oldest Fraggle Bruce Edward Hall *Beth Bear Brian Henson * Janice (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Muppet Party Cruise) Jim Henson *Amanda *"I Feel Pretty" singer in episode 109 *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Grandmother Happy *Little Girl Sue *Mary Louise (The Muppet Show episode 121) *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street segment where three witches cooperate) *Roberta *Suzy *Woman in a sketch about "surprise" with The Amazing Mumford *Various girl dancers Richard Hunt *Janice *Gladys the Cow *Gladys, the cafeteria lady *Rodeo Rosie *Mildred Huxtetter (in The Muppets Valentine Show and The Muppet Show episode 109) *Miss Piggy (first season only) *Storyteller Fraggle (Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel) *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street sketch where witches cooperate) *Little Red Riding Hood (1972) *The Young Woman Who Lives in a Hat *Gertha *Youknow Bird *Telephone Operator *Purple Fragglette *Madame Schwartzhead *Plumber (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) Eric Jacobson *Miss Piggy *Grover's Mommy Jerry Juhl *Taminella Grinderfall *Sue (from Billy and Sue) John Lovelady * Janice (Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things) Peter Linz *Princess Azalea Noel MacNeal *Mommy Snuffleupagus *Madame Chairbird *Gretel Joey Mazzarino *Ingrid *Merry Monster Brian Muehl *Pearl *Clementine *Grundgetta Kathryn Mullen *Crosscut Doozer *Elmo (in "Near Far Monsters") *Max (in "The Guest") *Morton the Elephant Bird *Junior Kangaroo Jerry Nelson *Emily Bear *Marjory the Trash Heap *Miss Mousey *Mama Fiama *Clarissa *Rodeo Rosie *Tina Twiddlebug *Little Miss Muffet (1972) *Little Bo Peep (1970s) *One of The Stepsisters *Geri (of Geri and the Atrics) *Geri and the Atrics tambourine player *Various Dancers in "At the Dance" *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street sketch where witches cooperate) *Granny the Gouger *Rapunzel *Youknow Bird *Female Koozebanian Creature *The Miller's Daughter *Mary Rhymie *Miss Piggy (Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass) *Pharmacist (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *Female Teacher (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) Frank Oz *Miss Piggy *Grover's Mommy *Tessie Twiddlebug *Betty Lou *Beautiful Day Monster (Lulu in Lulu's Back in Town) *Helen Happy *Mildred Huxtetter *Little Miss Muffet (1971) *Snow White (1971) *Little Girl Anything Muppet from "Consider Yourself" *Wicked Witch (from a Sesame Street News Flash segment) *The Smallest Person in the Kingdom (From "The King's Problem") *Geri and the Atrics piano player *One of The Stepsisters *Rocky's Mother *Aughra (puppetry only) *The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe *Mrs. Rooney *Helen Happy *Lucy Jones *Princess Penelope *Susie *Sally Screamer Bob Payne *Mary Rhymie *Judy Finstermacher Karen Prell *Baby Tree Creature *Ollie the Tapir Marty Robinson *Irvine *Mrs. Grouch David Rudman *Athena *Herry's Granny *Herry's Mother (Monster Hits!) *Flo Bear *Janice *Fanny the Firefighter Caroll Spinney *Mother Anything Muppet from "Consider Yourself" *Granny Bird *Granny Fanny Nesselrode (in at least one "Answer Lady" sketch) *Adrienne from "A, You're Adorable" Benita Steinmann *Uli von Bödefeld John Tartaglia * Phoebe (2002) Matt Vogel * Janice (Muppet Race Mania) Steve Whitmire *Geri and the Atrics tuba player *Red Fraggle (Episode 213: Red's Club) (puppetry only) *Belinda Cratchit *Cookie Monster's Mommy *Miss Weatherington *Nigel's Mom *Sharon Groan *Laundress *Foo-Foo *Giant Man-Eating Chicken Mak Wilson *Flora the Koala Victor Yerrid *Loni Dunne Category:Character Lists